


Beset

by Anonymous



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jötunn Loki, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is captured by the prince of Jotunheim and made his personal consort. Thor, unfortunately, begins to develop feelings for his captor, when it is uncertain if Loki truly returns his affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beset

“And what is it we have here?”

Thor shivered in the biting cold of Jotunheim’s open air, stripped of his armor and left on his blistering knees in the snow. His battle against the giant brutes had ended in his capture; while he had maintained an upper hand for much of the fight, the giants knew their land as Thor knew every stone of Asgard’s walls.

His attempt to hide and regain strength had been his downfall. 

He was but a young man that had not been granted his birthright, the enchanted warhammer Mjolnir promised to him by his father, and thus he could only resist with fists and flailing, neither of which proved effective when exhaustion had overtaken him. He bitterly cursed his father when his captors had pushed him face-first into the snow – had Odin only seen fit to bestow Mjolnir on him, it would not have ended in such a humiliating defeat. Then again, he and his father were not on the best of terms at the time.  
  
He had expected the giants to tear him to pieces once they had divested him of the hard shell of his armor, but he was apparently being reserved for a crueler fate. As the smallest Jotun of the land approached his shaking form, he suddenly wished the frost would steal away his breath. Loki Laufeyson, the heir to Jotunheim’s icy throne, was sauntering toward him.  
  
He had only heard tales of Jotunheim’s runty prince from the lips of the All-Father, one of the few Aesir that Laufey permitted to enter Jotunheim for diplomatic purposes.

Odin had told Thor of Loki’s unusual size and lighter coloring, but those had been far vaguer descriptions than Thor had realized when he first gazed upon the Jotun with his own eyes. Loki was not the weak, sickly giant he had imagined, but rather a stunted version of the normal Jotnar. He maintained their musculature and the rough, thick skin that allowed him to walk the icy ground of Jotunheim with bare feet, and the others sustained an air of respect when he entered their ranks. There was also the unusual matter of his hair – while other giants kept bare heads, the prince had long, dark hair that spiraled past his shoulders and covered the root of his prominent, fleshy horns that curled above his head. His hair was what made him strange amid the others, not his small stature, but none of the others even batted an eye when he came forth, hair whipping behind him in the wind.

“This is the prince of Asgard. Odin’s son,” a giant told Loki as he studied Thor from a short distance.

Loki grinned, exposing a mouthful of sharp, white teeth. The sight jerked Thor from his musing on Loki’s beautiful hair, reminding him that the creature before him was not Aesir, but monster. Sharpened teeth and red eyes set against cobalt skin should frighten him as they did in his boyhood, when his father and wet nurse alike told him late night tales of the fierce Jotnar.

“Very good. This is more than I hoped for when I heard that he breached our borders,” Loki said as crouched before him. “You are far from home, Aesir.”

Thor flinched away when he felt Loki’s thin fingertip brush under his chin, fearing the sear of the Jotun’s touch. Loki laughed at him, the sound stabbing at Thor almost as cruelly as the sharp ice packed beneath his knees, before reaching out and grasping Thor’s face this time, forcing him to look him in the eye. His palms were as rugged as those of a laborer, protection against the cold no doubt, but aside from the rough grip tugging slightly at Thor’s beard the touch did not burn.

“You have no need to fear my hands, Aesir. The burning touch is a defense mechanism among our people. I have no reason to fear you in this state.”

“What is it you want, Laufeyson?” Thor gritted out, attempting to sound menacing and failing when his teeth began to chatter.  He shifted in the snow, his knees aching and the expanse of his exposed skin breaking into gooseflesh when a howl of wind overcame their band. Loki’s black hair swept behind him and Thor looked deeper into the unreadable red eyes.

Loki, still wearing an infuriating smirk, shrugged off the thick green cloak he’d kept over his shoulders, and wrapped it around Thor’s shaking body. He lifted Thor from his place in the snow and tucked the cloak tighter around him, his scarlet eyes conspicuously wandering over Thor’s form. Thor kept his eyes on Loki’s bare feet, but he was well aware of the Jotun’s newly exposed flesh. He was bare-chested as many of his fellows, and wore but a loincloth beneath the robe that was now sheltering Thor from the harsh chill.

“Really, it was not necessary to let him freeze,” Loki scoffed at his guards, who muttered half-hearted apologies. He turned his red eyes back to Thor. “You are the one that wandered into my realm, Odinson. What is it  _you_  want?”

Thor could not remember the reason he had come to Jotunheim, beyond simple curiosity. His father had been rather harsh toward him in court that day, and he announced his intention to leave for a time, though he did not specify his destination. He had been warned against wandering into Jotunheim, and as a man he should have known better, but here he was, and he could not offer Loki an answer beyond admitting he was a fool.

“Just let me return home. I will not bother you again.”

“Oh,” Loki chuckled. “I don’t think so. We have much use for an Aesir among our people.”

The other giants laughed, and Thor’s heart sank.

“No. Please…just let me return –“

Loki chuckled at the fear that had arisen in Thor’s eyes. He would not kill Thor, that much was evident from the way he scolded his guards and looked upon him, but the worry that brewed in the pit of Thor’s gut promised a fate perhaps far more humiliating than his death at the hand of a frost giant.

“Do you have an answer for me, then? Why it is you came into my realm uninvited, expecting anything but to be taken prisoner?”

Thor clutched at Loki’s bare arms out of desperation, lowering himself to the most pathetic pleading he had ever let slip from his lips. The giants had bound his powers with a strange magical band on his arm, so he was in no position to fight. He called himself a fool, and begged Loki to overlook the slights of such an idiot. Loki listened, wearing an amused expression throughout the entirety of Thor’s plea, but the begging was to no avail.

“We shall see if your father comes to retrieve his imprudent son,” Loki said when Thor at last fell silent. “I have no reserves about freeing you to Odin should he come. But perhaps he too tires of your famed insolence, Odinson. Perhaps this shall serve as a fine lesson to dampen your arrogance.”

 

****

 

Thor had been taken to Loki’s room when they returned to the great palace of Jotunheim’s capitol and left there alone.

Though the room was simple by the standards of Asgard, the delicate filigree of the room’s more extensive decorations invoked awe in Thor. The room and the palace itself were carved from the very ice, and Loki’s furnishing and the columns within the middle of the room mimicked giant, translucent crystals of the earth. Even the large bed was constructed of ice, but there were furs and thick cushions that did not let the cold sink through.  

The magical binding around Thor’s wrist prevented him from escape, so he miserably settled into the pile of furs on Loki’s bed and attempted to sleep with little success. Just as he believed he might slip off, he heard footsteps approaching. It was no use pretending. He opened his eyes and waited for what Loki would command of him. He watched as the wall which Loki had opened reform itself into a thick, blue sheen that obscured the hallways beyond.

“You look so unhappy,” Loki said, his grin betraying any notion of sympathy. “Do you fear what I shall do to you? Have you been lying here all day fretting over the idea of being taken like a woman at the hands of a frost giant?”

It was exactly what Thor had been doing, but he would not let Loki hear any of it. It horrified him that Loki even suggested his worries might have merit.

“You needn’t worry, my Aesir,” Loki said more gently as he began stripping off his furs. “I have little interest in rutting outside of my season. What I require of you should be far more to your liking.”

Thor watched Loki undress, finding him much the same as Aesir beneath his clothing. At least he was not endowed like the average frost giant. If he were to be taken, let it be with someone of his own size.

Loki climbed into bed with him and settled against his chest. He was cool to the touch, but not uncomfortably so, especially as Thor had lay beneath the thick blankets nearly all evening. Still, he tensed considerably at the feel of the other pressing against him so suggestively, and tried to shift away. Loki’s dark nails were digging into his arm as soon as he moved, and Thor froze.

“Tell me what it is you want,” he murmured.

“I only want to go home. Please.”

Loki smiled against his chest.

“It is simple,” he said. “As an Aesir, you possess certain qualities that my people lack. I will become with child by you and bear my people a strong and long-lived heir. You will be free to go once I have birthed the child.”

Thor blanched. He had thought there nothing worse than being taken by Jotunheim’s prince, but he had been wrong.

“You cannot…you are male…”

“You know so little of Jotnar,” Loki snorted. “It is no wonder we are at so often at war. Listen, Aesir. I can and have given birth despite my sex, and you will father another of my children.”

Loki practically purred the last words, running his hands up and down Thor’s sides beneath the furs. Thor set his mouth in a hard line and closed his eyes. Loki would not draw arousal from him so easily. Between his misery and the prospect of laying with one he so despised, he could not even fathom becoming erect. Loki realized this when his thin fingers came to rest on his flaccid cock, and he tutted under his breath.

“You do wish to go home, Aesir?”

“Yes. But I do not want…”

“Of course you don’t. I didn’t expect you to want it.” Loki shifted in bed, moving aside the pile of blankets enough to expose Thor’s upper chest. The Jotun prince climbed on top of him, resting in his lap, and Thor let him place his hands on Loki’s small waist. Thor did not look at him until Loki commanded it.

“You sadden me,” Loki sighed. “And I was  _so_ happy to know it was you who had come to Jotunheim. The strongest brute of them all.”

Loki ran a finger down Thor’s cheek, his red eyes looking his exposed body up and down. Thor let his eyes drop to Loki’s chest, where he studied the markings on his body in an attempt to distract his mind from the horror of reality. He had never studied the markings in detail, but as he did, he realized these were not natural patterns of the Jotnar race, but scars carved into the flesh. He tentatively raised a hand and ran a finger over a long, curving line that ended at the sharp point of Loki’s hipbone.

“Your people are barbaric,” he muttered, feeling the corded flesh beneath his touch.

“Because we mark our flesh with knife instead of sword?” Loki responded, his hand coming to cover Thor’s. “The Aesir gather their crude markings on the field of battle. We do not wait for the Fates to decide our design.”

Loki’s hand left Thor’s and he scooped it through Thor’s long, golden hair, twirling the locks between his fingers. Thor found the Jotun prince was just as curious about his features as he was about the other’s, and for a while he let Loki explore his body without comment, using his own time to silently sneak glances at Loki.

“You will give me a fine child,” Loki murmured after some time, his eyes looking down at where his palms rested on Thor’s taunt belly. “A powerful warrior. It would not hurt me should they inherit your appearance, also…you are quite handsome for an Aesir. I would take you as my preferred consort if I had not already promised your freedom.”

“And what does a promise mean to a Jotun?” Thor snorted. “You, especially, the Jotun known throughout the realms as Loki Liesmith?”

“Hush, Aesir,” Loki chuckled. “I have little cause to lie to one so powerless. After the child is born vital I shall release you to Asgard.”

Loki did not speak after that, resuming his exploration of Thor’s body. Thor allowed it, for there was no other choice at this point. Loki’s fingers traced the muscles of his chest and abdomen once more, muttering soft approval of the strength he found there. Then he again let his hand rest over Thor’s flaccid cock, which he had avoided for much of their time together, stroking gently before continuing to his inner thighs, parting them and caressing the soft flesh. Thor knew eventually Loki’s touches would have to bring him to hardness so he might penetrate the Jotun prince and give him the price he demanded for his freedom, but he remainded too dejected for any of it to have any effect in that moment.

“What would please you, Aesir?” Loki purred after some time letting his hands wander over Thor’s body. “Would you like my mouth upon you?”

Before Thor could answer, Loki had sank between his thighs and had one hand around the base of his limp cock. He looked up and grinned at Thor before taking him fully into his mouth and beginning to lick and suck.

Thor started at the feel of cool wetness around his cock, not expecting the prince to actually take him in his mouth. What he was doing was a frowned upon practice in Asgard, a task even the concubines thought perverse. Much to his displeasure, he felt himself growing to hardness with each swipe of the Jotun’s tongue, and knew it would be mere moments before he was erect enough for Loki to take into his body. Thor looked between Loki’s legs and found him already hard from what he was committing between Thor’s thighs.

Loki continued to suck at his cock well after he had become fully erect, and pleasure began to pool in his belly at the sight of one so high between his legs. He let one hand tentatively stroke the top of the prince’s head, caressing the soft, dark hair in encouragement. At the feel of his hand Loki moaned around his cock, and lifted his eyes to look at Thor. One of the prince’s hands moved behind him, sinking between his cheeks as he continued to suck, nuzzling into the gentle caress of Thor’s hand when he had enough sense to do so. This continued for some time, until Thor felt orgasm approaching and tightened a fist in Loki’s hair.

Loki pulled away and the orgasm painfully retreated as Thor was left exposed to the cold air. He almost cursed in rage until he realized Loki was only switching his methods.

The prince quickly settled over him and forced the wet cock inside, hissing in pain as his body opened for Thor. Thor snarled at the grip of Loki’s hole around him as the prince lowered himself to the base. He was warm inside, and tight, and as soon as he began to push up and down on Thor’s cock, the Aesir was spilling inside. His hands snatched at Loki’s waist and held him down through the orgasm, and when he at last came down the Jotun was laughing at him.

“You hold me so tightly, Aesir,” he chuckled. “You’ve made sure every last drop of your seed stayed within me. Perhaps you desire this as much as I.”

His hand rested on the Aesir’s cheek and Thor growled his disapproval, but Loki ignored him entirely. Still sitting in Thor’s lap, he guided the other’s hand to his still-erect cock.

“Stroke me to completion,” he commanded, and Thor gave a few clumsy jerks before the Jotun spilled over his hand with a groan.

***

Loki made Thor enter him at least once per day when the prince had returned from his duties at court or a hunt. He eventually gave Thor control of their couplings when Thor began to respond without coercion. As sick as it made him, Thor could not deny that his initial admiration of Loki’s unique beauty combined with the kindness the prince had shown him during his captivity made him desirous of the Jotun. He felt the last of his senses slip from him the night he initiated their first intimate moment.

After Thor had spilled within Loki that night, the Jotun turned away from him as settled into the furs for sleep. Thor could not fall into slumber, and stared up at the thin ceiling of ice through which he could see the expanse of stars in the dark sky. He did not often think of home anymore, so long it had been since Loki had wrapped the cloak around his shoulders. But that night, studying the splash of white against the blackness, he thought of home – of home, and his father, mother, friends, the promise of kingship. He thought of it a long while, and when he drew his eyes away from the ceiling he vowed never to think of it again.

Thor touched Loki’s stomach and trailed his fingers between his thighs, ghosting over his cock before slipping behind, touching the cooling seed that had leaked from Loki’s body. The prince awoke, drowsy and confused, wearing a surprised expression when he craned his neck to gaze at Thor. But soon, he reciprocated Thor’s touches and lay beneath him a second time moments later. Thor lasted a long while before spilling again, and the two of them slept until the ice crystals awoke them with the reflected light of midday.

Loki seemed to favor lying on his back and having Thor come into him from above, for this position always drew the loudest moans from the prince. His nails would scratch at Thor’s back in his passions, and he would wrap his legs tightly around the other and push him forward with his heels. Thor began to last longer as their bodies grew accustomed to one another, and sometimes they would rut for an hour straight before Thor spilled inside of Loki. Loki normally brought himself off long beforehand, stroking himself to completion and crying out Thor’s name.

The first time he heard his name upon Loki’s lips during the throes of passion, he nearly lost it then and there. Loki addressed him as “Aesir” and “Odinson” any other time, and Thor had begun to suspect he did not know his name at all. Then, as he pushed inside one night and began to fuck him hard and fast, Loki began writhing about and panting in a way Thor had never witnessed.

“Oh please,” he had groaned, his head thrown back in pleasure. “Yes, Thor! Yes, deeper!”

Loki was too lost in the haze of pleasure to realize what he’d said, but Thor’s thrusts faltered for a moment before he pushed in again, as hard and as deep as he could go. Loki arched from the bed with a cry, and Thor came sooner than usual as Loki jerked himself through Thor’s orgasm.

It was no longer unusual to hear Loki cry out for him when they coupled, and often he even drew affectionate words from the prince. Thor himself began speaking to him when they lay together, commenting on his slickness and how lovely his face looked when he neared completion. For a time he enjoyed himself, looked forward to coming into Loki when he returned to their room each evening. They kissed and touched one another as lovers might do, and Thor seemed to have forgotten he was being held captive by the Jotun prince. They held one another throughout the night, and Thor was allowed to explore the exterior of the palace, where he found unusual natural gifts to give Loki upon their meeting that night.

Loki asked to be taken on his knees one evening, which meant he wanted Thor to stay deep within him the entire coupling. Thor fucked him slowly and deeply and Loki moaned his pleasure before he turned to look over his shoulder at Thor, red eyes clouded with lust.

“I am with child,” he panted. “I am with  _your_ child.”

They collapsed to the bed when Thor came with a roar mere seconds later.

Loki cleaned himself afterward and then returned to bed, snuggling against the larger man and smiling against Thor’s chest.

“What’s wrong?” he asked when he saw the dark look on Thor’s face. “Are you not pleased? Your seed has taken root within me, and you shall father a child.”

“I had forgotten,” Thor replied. “Why I was kept here. To merely pump my seed into a Jotun’s belly and be gone.”

“Oh, but you do not have to leave me,” Loki purred. “I am quite fond of you, Thor. You can stay and give me many more children, and I will keep you as my primary mate.”

“You are fond of me in this state,” Thor said miserably. “I am devoid of my power and at your whim.”

Loki remained against his chest, silent for a moment.

“This is to be your first child, is it not?”

“Yes.”

“It is not mine,” Loki said softly. “Though I have fewer children than most of my brethren due to the restrictions my size presents. I have mated with only a handful of females, and one man has breached me.”

“And what has happened to these children?”

“They have remained with their mothers or father. Our house has no time to raise the children of commoners. My children will go onto become laborers or warriors depending on their strengths. But you, Odinson, have provided me a child of status. I shall keep it here, and should they be worthy, they will have right to the throne upon my passing.”

Loki took one of Thor’s golden hands and rested it against his belly, which had just begun to swell very slightly and gather fat. Thor hesitantly stroked the small bulge, wishing he had not when he felt warmth and affection for Loki and their unborn child spread through his body.

Loki sensed the change in his demeanor and kissed him gently.

“When this child is born, I will desire you again. Will you give me more children, Thor? Will you cause me to swell with your seed another time?”

Thor had grown to hardness by the time Loki climbed into his lap, and eased inside without regret.

***

Laufey’s eyes followed his eldest son’s form as he crossed the vast dining hall, and greeted him with a tip of his head when Loki sat to his right. Loki began to eat the cold meat that Laufey had kept for him in the time he had waited for his son to return from the Aesir.

“You have been kept longer than I expected,” Laufey said, his voice rumbling throughout the carved hall of ice. “Was the Aesir displeased?”

“Quite the opposite, Father,” Loki replied with a grin that showed each of his sharp teeth. “He was miserable to think I would cast him from our realm when the child was born. He wishes to remain.”

“Very good,” Laufey murmured. “The greater number of Jotnar we can infuse with Aesir blood, the stronger our race shall become. Do you think the Aesir would mate with our slighter females?”

Loki took a sip of the mauve drink sitting aside his plate of meat, his red eyes leering at his father over the cup’s brim.

“The Aesir is my spoil, father,” he replied sharply. “You shall have the children you were promised in exchange for my sole ownership of Odinson. I will slit his throat and that will be the only blood of the Aesir you will have should I find he is given to another.”

Laufey glared in return, unblinking.

“Very well, my son. The Odinson shall belong to you and you alone.”

“I want him bound to me,” Loki declared. “I above all others know words do not seal truth.”

“And would you like that, eldest? To have the Odinson as your bond-mate?”

“He is fair for their race, and poses no threat so long as his strength is contained by the brace. It would not displease me. It would also complicate his reclamation when the All-Father eventually finds his way to Jotunheim.” 

“Then it shall be done,” Laufey confirmed. “But let us see the child he has given you first. There are few accounts of our peoples mating, and though the children have thrived, we cannot be sure.”

“Of course, father.”

“And you will be responsible for convincing him to accept the bond. It is unpleasant for those who must yield their mind to the other. Your sire Farbauti was among those who could not tolerate the pain. You recall their fate.”

“That shall present no problem,” Loki said, smiling as he finished his meal and grabbed an untouched plate to take to his room for Thor. "He has already yielded."

 


End file.
